Birthday Blues
by Katie4ever
Summary: Arthur's birthday arrives and the young prince begins to act sad instead of happy. Merlin does what he thinks best and tries to help. No Slash, just good Merlin/Arthur fun.


**Birthday Blues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Merlin or Arthur.**

**A/N: I don't know why I decided to write this. It just came to my mind out of nowhere. No idea why. Enjoy. :)**

Merlin was the nicest person in the world. A funny thought really. There was no reason for anyone to doubt that Merlin, a great Warlock, like no other, was capable of doing the greater good. That could be held only to theory as anyone now would see him glaring down at his charge, Arthur Pendragon.

"Stop being a prat!" He screamed at Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon and future King of Camelot.

"I'm not being a prat." Arthur pulled back the blankets from Merlin's hands and glared at him with animosity. "I just don't want to go anywhere near that. . .that. . ." He screamed in frustration when he couldn't find any words and lay back down in bed. Merlin glared at his back and did the only thing he thought was sort of possible at the moment.

"Arthur." He began. A pillow was thrown from somewhere underneath all the bed sheets and Merlin felt his anger rising. "Arthur." He repeated once more. His patience was thinning, but he was willing to wait a moment before he did something drastic.

"No, Merlin." Arthur's muffled voice came from somewhere in the blankets. "I have no intention of going."

"Well, you have to. It's your birthday. You're the King's son it's expected of you. And anyway, people want to celebrate the beginning of a new year of your life." Merlin put on a cheeky smile. One that Arthur missed entirely.

Silence followed Merlin's words and Arthur sighed before sitting up. "Give me my clothes."

Merlin complied, but before he could help Arthur, Arthur shooed him out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Merlin answered honestly with a shrug. "He's been like that all day."

They both looked at the young prince who moved food around his plate. None of it, of course, reached his mouth. Occasionally some one would wish him a happy birthday and he would look up with a big smile planted on his face and thank them.

"Have you asked him?" Gwen asked worried. Her soft brown eyes gleamed with desire to go over there and help.

"What?" Merlin momentarily forgot his worry and looked at Gwen like he was mad. If that wasn't proof enough of his shock than his widened eyes would be more than enough.

Gwen looked at him strangely. "I said have you asked him. It's quite simple Merlin. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him."

Merlin looked at the blonde man and wondered if Gwen was right.

A couple of days later Morgana and Gwen were walking down the halls of the castle when Merlin walked in their direction.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Morgana gasped, eyeing him with great scrutiny.

Merlin jerked his head towards her, breaking off his trance and smiled politely at Morgana. A faint blush in his cheeks. He was covered in mud, his clothes visibly torn in some places. Most surprising of all was when he glared at Gwen.

"Yes." He paused to consider his words. "Arthur didn't really like it when I 'poked my idiotic nose on his business'." Merlin gave her a pointed look.

Gwen blushed and readied herself to apologize.

"Wait, wait." Morgana interrupted her friend from stammering any further. "What 'business' were you 'poking' around Merlin?" Morgana asked, only half teasing. A small smirk in her face. However, her beautiful green eyes shone with worry at the mention of Arthur.

"He. . .I. . ." Merlin looked at Gwen for reassurance. Not sure if he should tell Lady Morgana anything of this. Arthur was, in fact, an insufferable prat, but Morgana would only worsen that by teasing him if she found fault in his current state of withdrawal.

Gwen nodded her approval and Merlin sighed.

"Arthur has been acting rather. . .strangely the last few days." Merlin said in one breath. Morgana frowned at that.

"Yes, it's to be expected really." Morgana whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, her eyes looking at her mistress confused.

Morgana looked around the halls. Servants and guards rounded all the corners, bustling close around them.

"We should go somewhere more private." Without another word she held her head high and began to walk down the hall. Everyone around her stared and bowed. This was a daily occurrence, but no one seemed to get used to the Lady Morgana's captivating presence.

Merlin followed behind Gwen until they made it to Morgana's chambers and when the door closed behind him Morgana sighed.

"Arthur usually gets like this every year around this time, because. . ." Morgana looked at them, uncertainty in her eyes. Merlin watched her closely and found himself wondering what was the big secret.

"What, Morgana?" Merlin asked, no longer able to wait another second.

"His mother." Morgana whispered finally.

Realization filled him. Merlin was vague on Arthur's mother. Neither Father nor Son ever talked about her, but Merlin guessed it was a very intimate subject. However, he had forgotten a very important element about Arthur's birth. That was the death of his mother. Merlin felt guilt round itself around him and he felt like he couldn't breath.

Merlin didn't have a Father, but there was not greater bond than that of a Mother and child. Morgana and Gwen had the pleasure of having their for some time. And though ripped away by life, they had the care and love every child needed.

Arthur never did. Not only did he not have that love, but in some ways, and Merlin only guessed this from his adventure to Morgause's castle deep in the woods, Arthur pushed away the feelings of needing that love.

Merlin could only guess how Arthur taught himself to do that. He, in no way, could ever imagine his life without his mother.

"I need to go talk to him." Merlin said quickly. Gwen and Morgana called out for him, but he ignored it and quickly ran to Arthur's chambers. When he did he found Arthur sitting in a chair, looking out the window and drinking some exotic beer he had received for his birthday.

Merlin thought he saw a faint shine on Arthur's eyes, but Arthur stood up quickly and turned away from Merlin.

"Don't you know how to knock, Merlin." Arthur snarled at him.

Merlin ignored that and closed the door behind him. "Arthur. . ."

Arthur didn't look at him and Merlin sighed. "There was a time when I always thought my Father was a bad man." Merlin began, Arthur looked at him strangely, but did not stop him. "I almost hated him because he had left us, me and mum. My mum always worked hard to make me happy and I indulged myself on that. One day, however, I realized that all the things she tried to buy me, all my favorite food she made for me. She didn't do it to please me. She just wanted to take care of me."

Arthur studied him for a minute and Merlin felt stupid for doing this. Why was he even trying to help Arthur? He was nothing more than a prat to him.

"I-I'm sure that if she died one day and I drowned in my sorrow, I knew that she wouldn't want that." Merlin felt himself grow nervous by Arthur's narrowed eyes. "She would want me to be happy. Even if she no longer was with me."

Merlin watched as Arthur carefully thought of that. His eyes introspective, a depth of sadness clear in his blue eyes. When he looked up he was careful to hide his feelings. He finished the goblet and put it down on the table.

"Your Mother sounds wonderful." Arthur said levelly.

Merlin nodded quickly. "I know that she would never want to see me sad and hopeless. No matter where she was."

Arthur gave him a stoic look, but his eyes for a moment betrayed all the loneliness he felt.

"Happy birthday, Arthur." Merlin whispered quietly. Fearing that any moment now Arthur would have his hands around his neck.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur gave him a sincere smile.

Merlin smiled back. Well, at least his neck was away from harm.

"Where's my gift?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something when Arthur looked at him arrogantly. "No gift?"

"Stop being such a prat, Arthur, you had me mucking out the stables and a dozen other chores. I had no time for a gift." Merlin exclaimed, indignation clear in his voice.

"Excuses, excuses." Arthur walked toward the door. Then turned with another smirk. "I expect my gift by tomorrow morning, Merlin."

Merlin sighed in annoyance when Arthur closed the door behind him and he was left alone in the room. After a moment he smiled, glad that he had helped Arthur.

There was no doubt in the world that Merlin was, in fact, the nicest person in the around.

**~* Please Review *~**


End file.
